La libertad que me falta
by Mey15
Summary: La fresca brisa matinal acompañando tu sonrisa, son mi combinación preferida. ¿Serias capaz de amarme?Con mi mano derecha seque algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, me permití a mí mismo perderme en sus ojos marrones y acercarme lentamente hasta que mis labios se toparan con los suyos… pequeño oneshot de esta pareja que adoro, espero sea de su agrado :)


Hola a todos! mi primer fic…! Eh bueno amo esta pareja y decidí dedicarles algo de imaginación y la verdad me encanto escribir esta historia, me gusta mucho es un one-shot, que espero sea de su agrado gracias por leer… besos

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del creador de Naruto, pero la historia si es mia, espero lean hasta el final…

La libertad que me falta

Te veo cada mañana, cuando los primeros rayos del sol se posan sobre la aldea, la fresca brisa matinal acompañando tu sonrisa, son mi combinación preferida.

-Buenos días Neji- saludo sonriente la castaña

-Buenos días- salude inclinando un poco mi cabeza

El hecho de escuchar tu dulce vos con un simple saludo, estremece mi cuerpo y acelera mi corazón, al comenzar el entrenamiento, te dedico mirada fugases, veo disimulando como te esfuerzas para ser mejor día a día, miro esas gotas de sudor que recorren tu rostro cansado, al terminar la jornada.

Te despides de mi con tu mano, yo como un bobo me quedo mirando tu silueta desaparecer al lado de un ocaso enrojecido, camino a casa, repasando cada detalle que recuerdo de ti. Hace unos meses, que miles de dudas inundan mi cabeza, pensamientos confusos me atormentan. Tenten tus pequeños labios que se acercan susurrando dulces y gentiles palabras a este, frio corazón abatido por el peso de recuerdos que entristecen en muchas oportunidad hasta mi rostro, tú lo salvas una y otra vez con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada que me dedicas, con cada pequeño detalle que llena el vacío de mi espíritu. Quiero encontrar las palabras para explicarte que eres la libertad que me hace falta.

Al llegar a casa, tome un baño con agua fría, quería aclarar mi cabeza, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, y de nuevo esa pregunta me invade violentamente…

¿_**Serias capaz de amarme**_?

Decidí caminar por las calles desiertas de la aldea -Parece que esta noche otra vez no podre conciliar el sueño- acompaño mis palabras de un largo suspiro, esta noche no quería quedarme en la cama y solo pensar en ella, al pasar por el parque pude divisar la figura de una joven sentada sobre un hamaca, podía sentir sus sollozos a lo lejos, a pesar de la indiscreción no pude evitar mirarla, de un momento a otro levanto su mirada y aunque sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, esa mirada que tan nervioso me ponia se clavó en mí. Era la razón de mis noches en vela, mi linda Tenten pero que motivos tenía para llorar desconsoladamente, que o quien había sido capaz de lastimarla, sin dudar camine a toda prisa a su lado.

-Tenten ¿qué te sucede? ¿Alguien te ataco?- pregunte

Pero ella solo negó con su cabeza y esquivando mi mirada -¿Qué haces aquí Neji?-

-solo salí a caminar un momento- le respondí algo desanimado podía entender que ella no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para contarme que la puso mal, pero era de esperarse.

-Estoy muy triste Neji- exclamo mientras apretaba sus puños, decidí guardar silencio y esperar.

-Yo de verdad lo quiero pero solo soy una conocida más para el, ya no lo soporto, lo odio- dijo mientras se ahogaba nuevamente en su llanto, esas palabras destrozaron mi corazón, Tenten sufría a causa de un amor no correspondido, y yo solo podía escuchar sus lamentos.

-no debes llorar por un idiota-

-no lo entenderías, siento que lo quiero tanto, me pongo tan nerviosa cuando él está a mi lado, pero no soy nada para el-continuaba reclamando.

-aunque no lo creas te entiendo, también quiero mucho a alguien, pero es un amor no correspondido- conteste melancólico,

Tenten se paró deprisa y me enfrento con su mirada por primera vez desde que comenzamos a hablar. Aun con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas me dijo en un leve susurro

-Dime Neji… quien es ella, quien esa persona importante para ti-

-eso no tiene importancia ahora- lo dije apartando la mirada, no podía enfrentarla... por qué de ante mano sabía que era una batalla perdida.

-Quiero que destroces mi corazón de una vez y para siempre, no quiero llorarte más- me dijo suplicante

-disculpa- me sentí muy confundido, ella me lloraba

-Te quiero Neji, pero no como un amigo, te quiero más que eso y no puedo evitarlo, por eso dime el nombre de quien te aleja de mí, ya no quiero más falsas esperanzas, quiero superar todo y seguir adelante- gritaba sollozando. Me tome un momento para asimilar la situación, la razón por la que Tenten lloraba era porque creía que no la quería, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro automáticamente y pude apreciar la confusión en los ojos de mi amada, en ese momento la envolví en mis brazos bruscamente. Pero después de unos segundos ella se liberó de mi abrazo y confundida, pregunto

-¿Qué significa eso?-

Con mi mano derecha seque algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, me permití a mí mismo perderme en sus ojos marrones y acercarme lentamente hasta que mis labios se toparan con los suyos…

Fin…!

Gracias por leer hasta el final, espero sus comentario…!


End file.
